Quiet Stormwinds
by L. A. Moonfyre
Summary: A story written about Trisana, and her uncertain feelings for an islander girl during a vacation to the island Cretale with her foster siblings. Will the usually shut-in weathermage finally let her feelings show, or hide away from her own heart forever?
1. The City on Water

Circle of Magic

_Disclaimer: Obviously I am not Tamora Pierce nor do I hold any claims to the Circle of Magic series or characters. Sabel, the city on water and all Seratanian related items and terms are a creation of my own imagination and therefore are mine._

_Note: Seratanian terms and their definitions can be found on the bottom of the chapters in the order they are used. _

Quiet Stormwinds - The City on Water_  
_

_In the coastal city of Celtion, off the shore of the island Cretale of the kingdom Seratos_

Standing near the lapping waters, Trisana squinted out at the horizon. Even from a distance of thirty miles, she could almost make out the walls of the cliff face that made up the back end of the island. Glancing around, she made sure no one was nearby. Slipping off her spectacles, she took but a breath of a moment to easily fall into her power. The gentle sea breeze suddenly became her own personal telescope, bringing the detail of the cliff face into sharp and life-size perspective.

Straining a bit, Trisana called for a breeze deeper out, drawing it towards her with a tender please. It swiftly came, across the crescent island, over the stretch of water, and settled around her now slender body, brushing against her in an almost affectionate way. Smiling, she teased the breeze between her fingers, taking what the warm wind had carried; images from the island her and her friends were about to visit. Boats on a lake, a city floating on water, a peaceful coast, busy streets, someone handcrafting a boat. Snatches of conversations played against her ears along with the sound of sanding from the boat crafter.

Trisana allowed the breeze to return to its playful wanderings, bringing her mind back to her immediate surroundings. She blinked fuzzy vision for a moment, trying to clear her eyesight of random flashes of colour before sliding her specs back on. The threads of power tying her to her three close friends started to hum gently; they were just as excited as she to get to the island, and they were headed towards her at a rapid pace.

Pivoting on her heels, she spun in the sand to see three figures, non-surprising engaged in a race with loud laughter and whoops. Daja, the first to reach her, skidded to a stop, barely breathing heavy and black braids of hair swinging wildly. Trisana, about to greet her, took an easy step to the side as Briar lunged, aimed to tackle her. Instead he flew into the sand while Sandry puffed up to Daja and Trisana.

The three girls simply stared at one another for a moment, then Sandry drew them both into a hug as Briar stood, brushing sand from his pants. After a long moment, Trisana pulled free of Sandry's grip and said tartly, "Yes, very nice to see you all again too, but is there really such a need to wrinkle my clothes?" It was the first meeting of the four in over three years, and Sandry paused to study them all, Trisana last.

"Looks like I've got some tailoring to do!" Sandry said, attention completely on Trisana to the point that Daja and Briar also turned to look at her.

The stares from her three closest friends caused her to blush and snap, "What is it!?"

Briar broke into a huge grin and said, "Well look at that! Our widdle Tris grew up and filled out properly!"

Blushing more fiercely, Trisana punched Briar's arm with enough force to make him wince. He grimaced and muttered under his breath, rubbing his smarting arm as he dejectedly stepped out of Trisana's reach.

"Shut up," she muttered as Sandry mentally sized her up, thinking about colours and designs to better suit her now slim form. Now feeling extremely self conscious, Trisana attempted to cross her arms over the loudest point of her body's maturity, sheepishly noting that she had filled out much stronger than Daja or Sandry.

Briar, from a safe distance, stifled a chuckle and said, "You can admire your… big achievements later. Let's get going! We set sail to Cretale in a few minutes!" With that he took off down the shore, heading for the docks nearby. Daja, always competitive with Briar, sped after him as Sandry and Trisana set their own easy walking pace, the redhead fighting her fierce blushing.

Trisana leaned towards Sandry and murmured, "You know, even from here I could beat 'em both." Sandry shot her a playful yet challenging grin, which surprisingly Trisana returned. Through their steady link, Sandry could feel Trisana's power rise as the wind around her behaved like a building storm. A blink of an eye later, and Sandry was staring at a swirl of sand, Trisana gone down the shore.

Using the breezes around her, Trisana flew with the wind, blowing past Briar and Daja both in a streak of clothes and violent red hair. The two racers slowed, then stopped, watching as the blur that was Trisana reached the docks, paused, and moved within shouting range.

"Slow!" Trisana chided them and Daja and Briar started running again, Sandry sticking with her walk.

Eventually Sandry reached the panting, bent with hands on knees racers, Trisana the obvious winner, and tsked them all, "Childish, wasting your energy on racing!"

Her smile was wide as Briar huffed, "Ch-childish? Who was the one who wanted to race to Tris in the first place? Daja, do you remember?" The black Trader girl just smiled as Sandry used Briar's unbalanced position to push him over, knocking him on his seat easily. Behind Sandry, someone cleared their throat and the three girls whirled around in surprise.

"Your boat is loaded and ready ta sail," spoke a young man. He was in his early twenties, with well tanned skin, short cut black hair, and dressed like a sailor of Seratos. Soft tan fabric formed his shorts and over vest, the sleeves of the white shirt underneath rolled up past his elbows, and bare feet were the typical wear of most Seratos sailors. He also wore a white piece of clothe tied around his right bicep, marking his status as a sailor. He ranked a simple Cretale ferryman, carrying small loads of people or on occasion supplies from the mainland port to the island.

Briar stood as Sandry offered a small curtsey to the sailor, "Thank you, sir, we are ready to depart at any time."

The sailor nodded, smiled, and said, "Right then, just follow me. By the way, my name is Teron the ferryman." He began to walk up the dock, to move down a few docks to his boat. Waiting in his boat were four oarsmen, the yellow armbands marking them as such.

The group paused to admire the slender craft, built long and narrow to easily glide over the waters and smoothly part waves. Teron helped Sandry into his boat as Briar and Daja stepped on themselves, Trisana studying the woodwork as she waited. The boat was made from a light colour wood, the upper outside trim painted a darker brown with designs carved all along the trim. A blink of the eyes showed her the glowing silver runes carved in the trim, every other design. Signs for smooth water, easy sailing, protection, and a bunch of others Trisana did not have the time to study.

Teron brought her attention from his boat, offering a hand to help her into the gently rocking boat. She shook her head no, using one of the breezes around her to steady the boat as she stepped down. Situating herself next to Sandry, Teron then easily leapt into the back of the boat, by the slim rudder. Making one last check with his eyes to make sure all was well, he shouted something in Seratanian to the four oarsmen, and in one fluid motion the boat slid forward.

The group of friends fell into easy conversation, doing some catching up as a bag in between Trisana's feet started to wiggle. She reached down to free the clasp and a soft sound of ringing glass greeted her ears. Yawning widely, a small sleek creature made of glass crawled from the bag, blinking up at Trisana.

Gently the redhead scooped up the winged creature into her arms and said to the other three as they fell silent at the sight of the living glass, "This is Chime, a glass dragon." Briar, seated across from Trisana, reached a hand forward for the dragon to inspect and Chime showed her obvious dislike for water travel by vomiting amber glass into Briar's waiting palm.

"… Oh, well I see she doesn't like me," Briar said, disgruntled and tilting his hand to drop the slightly warm swirl of glass dragon bile. Trisana's hand shot forward, catching the amber glass before it shattered on the boat's floor, and slipped the glass into a pocket.

"Don't do that, I can sell that," she said when Briar gave her a questioning look.

He made a disgusted face, leaning back as he responded, "_Sell _it? Do people even know where it came from?"

"Not exactly, but they do think it's a pretty piece," she sniffed, trying to soothe the seasick Chime.

Briar grinned and said, "Ooh, you trickster."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't sell her dung either," Trisana said with a straight face, but something mischievous glinted in her grey eyes. Briar's grin grew in size when Sandry grimaced at the thought of dung, even glass dung, and Daja asked to inspect some of Chime's handiwork.

A few minutes later, the group had fallen back into conversation, Trisana's attention turning to watch the island as the boat glided around it, seeking the mile wide passage into the cove between the island tips.

Conversation slowed, then stopped as the level of the island lowered, almost to the point that the inside of the crescent could be seen. A moment later and the cove opened up. The four ambient mages all gasped at the wonderful sight, even Trisana whom had glimpsed it already. The large cove was filled with a constantly changing floating city made up of boats of all shapes and sizes. With a little thought Trisana could see the extravagant silver glow of hundreds of mages' handiwork, to protect the entire city from harsh weather and to keep the waters as calm as possible.

Her storm grey eyes traveled to the point where their boat would enter the cove, and paused. On a tip of the crescent island was the boat crafter she had seen on the wind, busy with smoothing the bottom of the craft. As their boat sailed past the busy figure, Teron called out to the person in Seratanian greeting, "S'casa, Sabel!" The boat crafter stopped, stood straight, and turned.

Briar and the other two girls were now also watching the boat crafter out of curiosity, but when the person turned, Trisana bit her lower lip and Briar let out a low whistle. The boat crafter was slender, of average height, and had tanned skin like the boaters steering their craft. Obviously a native of the island, more smooth skin showed than was covered by soft blue clothe, and long golden hair that shimmered in the fading light of dusk was kept out of the face with a bandana tied over the top.

What struck Trisana the most were the eyes. The distance from their moving boat and the upturned craft was only a few yards, so she could easily make out the colour of the boat crafter's eyes. They were a vibrant red-purple shade, perfectly matching the fiery skies above.

"S'casa, Teron! Bringing in visitors?" Sabel called back, lightly leaning against her handiwork.

"'Cha, they'll probably stay at the Dragon of the Waters Inn," he replied, steering the boat to sail into the cove.

"Aah, de'cha's inn. I'll run home and let him know," she said, and with that dashed away along the island, heading for the floating city of Schalace.

Trisana's grey eyes watched her until she was beyond sight due to the plant life, then she turned to Briar as he asked, "Deh'sha?"

"No, de'cha. It's Seratanian for father," she corrected him. He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she huffed, "I learned some a bit before we came."

At this Teron said, "It's nice ta have a visitor who knows a bit of our language, te'shii." Trisana, who was not one to be flattered, gave a small grin at the title.

"So, that girl we just saw, her dad owns the inn we're going to? She lives there?" Briar asked, and sharply Sandry elbowed him.

"Whatever ludicrous thoughts are playing through your head, mister, just remember we're linked to you and we can feel just about _everything_ you feel," she muttered darkly, and Briar grinned sheepishly. Silently Trisana was grateful she could better keep her thoughts and feelings to herself, and she turned her gaze to watch the city on the water.

"We should be at the inn soon," Teron announced to the group.

* * *

The four ambient mages clambered off of Teron's boat and onto the largest boat building in the cove. They paused to peer upwards at the amazing four-story floating establishment, complete with a wide front deck they now stood upon. 

Teron's oarsmen gently unloaded their bags, and Teron said, "Itka, te'shii, that we cannot help you and your friends ta check in, but I have a delivery ta make. Zeit!" Trisana returned the farewell, the last of their things were unloaded, and the boat that had brought them into the floating city sailed away, Teron's Seratanian cries fading into the sounds of the city.

When Trisana turned to face the entrance, there stood the boat crafter with a lean, middle-aged man. The man had rugged yet handsome features, blonde from his short shaggy hair to his beard and intense blue eyes. There was a strong resemblance between him and the somewhat shorter boat crafter beside him.

"Greetings!" he said in a deep, booming voice, "my daughter told me we'd have guests today. Welcome ta the Dragon of the Waters, the finest hotel on land or sea!" Sandry curtsied to the man as Daja nodded her head.

"We will need four rooms, on the same floor if you can, sir," Briar stated, and the man grinned.

"Of course, the entire third floor is clear. Sabel!" His voice took on a commanding tone as he barked orders at his daughter, "help our guests out and show them ta their rooms!"

"'Cha, de'cha," Sabel responded in a low tone, shuffling towards the group. She took a moment as she walked to glance at everyone, but when her eyes met Trisana, the redhead quickly looked away, fighting the desire to bite her lip again.

_This is odd for me_ she thought as she picked up the only bag she brought; Chime had perched on one of Daja's broad shoulders, looking unsteady still from the first boat ride. Sabel's dark eyes fell on the glass dragon, and she said, "Oh, what a curious creature." Daja grinned at her.

"Yeah, her name is Chime… She doesn't really like boat rides," the trader girl replied. Sabel returned the grin as she gathered a few bags to carry, then turned to lead the way into the floating inn.

"Whoah there, Tris, you're sparking a bit," Briar pointed out as he bent to pick up his shakkan. When he had turned to head into the lodge behind the others, Trisana checked herself. _Was that… jealousy?_

* * *

Sabel directed Sandry and Briar to their rooms first before turning her attention to Daja and Trisana. The pleasantly wide hallway swayed gently from side to side as the boat rocked, softly enough for Chime's liking, whom purred her content with a light ring. The boat maker smiled as she put a hand out for the glass dragon to investigate, giggling when the dragon stretched out her clear slender neck to be stroked. Daja smiled back at the native girl for a long moment until Trisana cleared her throat, reminding Sabel of her current job. 

"Here's this room," Sabel said, gesturing towards the door on her left. Nodding her comprehension, Daja entered the room with her bags and Chime, leaving Trisana alone out in the hallway with Sabel. The girl's now dark blue gaze slid in the redhead's direction, that smile still playing on her soft lips. They were silent until Trisana cleared her throat again, averting her stormy grey eyes.

"Oh, itka! Your room is here," Sabel finally spoke, brushing past Trisana to the door behind her. Opening it, Sabel motioned into the room and the redhead silently obliged. "Hey, I heard Teron call you te'shii. What's your name?" the boat crafter asked. Her voice was light with a kind of joy and mischievousness only innocence could provide.

Trisana paused, turning to really study this island girl before she answered, "Trisana. You're Sabel, correct?"

The smile on the Seratanian's face widened. "'Cha!"

As Sabel moved out into the hall beyond the room's door, Trisana added in a softer voice, "Your tafte is coming along nicely, Ta'kiche." Surprised, Sabel turned to look at Trisana, but the mage had already closed her door quietly.

* * *

Random Seratanian terms

_S'casa_ - Good sailing! (A typical Seratanian greeting, like hello)

'_cha_ - Yes

_de'cha_ - Father

_te'shii_ - A high form of respect for females in Seratanian

_itka_ - Sorry

_Zeit_ - Good winds (Seratanian goodbye)

_tafte_ - Seratanian style light boats (What Sabel was crafting on the island tip)

_Ta'kiche_ - Boat crafter of the free range kind, building for one's "right to sail." A very personal thing for traditional Seratanians.


	2. A Boatcrafter's Work

Circle of Magic

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the Circle of Magic characters or series. They belong to Tamora Pierce, however Sabel, the city on water and all Seratanian related items and terms are a creation of my own imagination and therefore are mine._

Quiet Stormwinds - A Boatcrafter's Work_  
_

The next morning before sunrise, Trisana stood alone on the wide front deck of the inn. Quietly she gazed up at the still dark skies for a moment before she let out a small sigh. For the first time in what felt like her entire life, she was content, peaceful. Slowly a small smile crept onto her features, but her silence was shattered by a soft ahem behind her. Trisana turned and was greeted by the sight of Sabel.

"Umm, itka, I don't mean to invade on your con'twa, but… I just wanted to say thanks for your compliment last night, te'shii," the blonde girl spoke, her light voice gentle so as to keep from disturbing the peaceful atmosphere before dawn.

Her dark eyes were so reflective of the sky above, Trisana swore she could almost see a few morning "… Stars. Sabel, your eyes… They're enchanting," Trisana murmured, only half aware of the words that escaped her. In response, Sabel smiled and stepped closer to the mage, leaning towards her so she could get a better look. Trisana looked, hard, into those eyes, and she could see the different shades of the sky and confirmed those stars.

"My word… that is the most beautiful thing I've ever…" Finally catching herself, the redhead awkwardly cleared her throat, taking a step back. Sabel just smiled at her, hands clasped behind her.

"Do you want to see my tafte? I'll take you to it," Sabel said.

Trisana thought about it for a moment, then she shrugged. "I have no other plans today. I'd love to see yours up close."

At this the boat crafter chuckled and said, "I'm sure you would."

This statement brought a light blush to Trisana's cheeks and she stammered, "W-what?"

"Heh, nothing! We'll have to walk there, since obviously I have no other boat," spoke Sabel, leading the way through the floating city to find a quick ride to the shore, the redhead in tow.

* * *

Slowly Trisana walked around the craft in the making, looking it over from all angles. She gently ran a hand over the smooth bottom, inspecting her fingers after. Finally she looked at Sabel and said, "I was right when I said it's coming along nicely." 

The boat maker let out an embarrassed chuckle. "I should be done with it in a week or two. After I finish smoothing the bottom, I carve the tekisha. That part takes the most time, and most Ta'kiche cannot complete it alone. It's the true test of the ca'wah," she explained solemnly.

"Do you mind if I watch you today?" Trisana asked softly after a moment of silence had passed.

Sabel replied, "I don't mind, feel free! Though it may get a bit boring after a while."

Trisana, however, was already situating herself on a rock, turning to look at Sabel and smile. "I've sat through worse. Just forget I'm even here, I won't say a word," the ambient mage said.

The Ta'kiche returned the smile,"Sure." She reached underneath the overturned boat, pulling out some tools, and began. Trisana watched the girl as she worked, noting the rhythm of her body and movements.

_Almost like a form of meditation_ the redhead thought to herself. Overhead the skies started to grow lighter as daybreak came closer, Trisana watching the colors shift in Sabel's eyes and still mystified by it.

* * *

Daja awoke that morning when someone knocked on her door. Groggy, she got out of bed, not bothering to adequately dress. She stumbled to the door in her underclothes. Blue-eyed Sandry stood on the other side, and apologized for waking Daja while hastily averting her gaze. 

"It's alright, Sandry. What's up?" Daja asked, letting her in and shutting the door.

"Well I thought we could all explore the boat side of the city today, but Tris isn't in her room. I was curious if you know where she could have gone," Sandry spoke as Daja started to get dressed, managing to put her breeches on backwards. "Oh, Daj', let me help you," the young noble said, moving to aid her still asleep friend with putting her clothes on.

As Sandry buttoned up the sleeveless light green vest, Daja finally replied, "I dunno where Tris is, have you tried the link?"

"Yes, but she's meditating so I can't exactly ask her where she is," Sandry answered, coaxing the fabric of Daja's clothes to smooth out with gentle caresses, much to Daja's unease. "There, you're set. Briar's downstairs in the lobby, waiting for us to go next… boat I guess for breakfast," Sandry said as she took a step back to inspect her work.

Daja felt a little flustered from Sandry's hands on her, but she hoped the blue-eyed girl didn't notice. "Let's go to him, then. We'll try Tris again later," the Trader said, walking past Sandry to get to the door and out of it in a hurry.

From a pile of clothes on the floor stirred Chime who let out a ringing yawn. Giving her clear glass body a quick stretch, she flexed her wings before she took to the air. Gently she landed on Sandry's shoulder as the girl walked out of Daja's room, Daja locking her door behind them. The three headed for the stairway and met Briar on the main floor of the floating inn.

"Took you long enough! Didn't find Tris? I didn't think you would," Briar said to the girls. Daja fought off another yawn as Briar asked, "Did you see the girl who showed us our rooms anywhere?" Sandry raised an eyebrow at him, but shook her head no.

"Aah, Sabel? She would already be working on her tafte and skipping her chores, as usual," spoke her father as he strolled from his office.

"Tafte, sir?" Sandry politely questioned, and he replied with a rumbling chuckle, "The smaller crafts you see as a form of transportation."

"Oh, she was working on that on one of the island tips," Briar said when he remembered.

The man nodded, "Yeah, that would be Sabel. Anyway, she probably won't show up around here again until after nightfall. Where's that redhead who was with you lot last night?" The three mages all shrugged their response at once, causing the man to rub his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps she'll show after nightfall as well. Oh, but I'm keeping you! Please, go on to your breakfast. Seratanian food is magnificent," said the innkeeper with another hearty chuckle. Sandry curtsied her thanks as Briar and Daja nodded their heads, and the group headed for the open doorway.

* * *

"…Trisana? Trisana?" 

The ambient mage slowly drew herself away from the building storm she had just been a part of that grew over the open seas about a hundred miles away. Grey eyes blinked, trying to focus on the perfect sky blue hues peering at her. Startled at the almost intimate closeness of those eyes, Trisana jerked back a bit, earning a warmhearted laugh.

"Calm down, I didn't mean to startle you te'shii! I just wanted to give you some midday," Sabel said, pushing what looked like a small loaf of bread into Trisana's hands.

"What, lunch?" she spoke, then realizing just how hungry she was for skipping breakfast.

"Yes, lunch," Sabel repeated, sitting down on the sun warmed rock beside Trisana. "It's a tali," she explained, naming the bread in Trisana's hands before taking a bite out of the one she held. Needing no further urges, Trisana took a bite of the tali, and was greeted by a really spicy chili that filled the inside of the bread.

"Ommigoff!" Trisana gasped, not prepared for the rush of rich, painful flavour. Her eyes watered from the chili and Sabel laughed warmly again. She handed Trisana a liquid pouch, which the redhead took gratefully. The first gulp held no taste but did bring a wonderful cooling sensation to Trisana's flaming mouth. The second gulp yielded a delightfully sweet flavour along with the cooling, and she finally was able to croak, "What is this?"

Sabel pointed to the bread and said, "Catcha peppers make for the best kick on the island," then she pointed to the pouch, "and what we call sweet ice berries. Good cooling juice for the peppers."

"I'd say!" Trisana replied, then both girls broke out into laughter. When they had calmed down and resumed eating, someone tickled Trisana's power, trying to get her attention.

_Yes?_ she asked down the line, and the caller replied _Finally, Tris! Where are you? We've been looking for you all day! _The person who was talking to her was Sandry, Trisana recognized the feel of her power.

_Sorry. I'm with Sabel. I probably won't be back until late. Don't let my absence ruin your day though._ Trisana said to Sandry.

There was a pause from the other end, then Sandry said _Sabel? Doing what?_

Trisana laughed softly down the line before answering _Watching her work on her taf… boat._

_Ah, okay. Well, I suppose we'll meet up with you later tonight. Briar wants to party with the group tonight, so don't be too long_ Sandry said, and Trisana replied _Okay, I'll be there._

When she felt Sandry pull away from her, Trisana brought her attention back to Sabel. The golden haired beauty was holding out to her another tali, half the size of the first.

"This one won't hurt as much to eat, I promise," Sabel said with a smile. Trisana took it and somewhat hesitantly, she bit into it. A similar flavour to the juice filled the center, but a little more tangy. The cooling sensation had a stronger effect and by the time Trisana finished it, she was actually shivering.

"Ice berries, they tend to make you cold if you aren't used to them," Sabel said as she stood, giving her slender body a good stretch. "Hey, te'shii, could you help me turn over my tafte?" the boat maker asked, and Trisana nodded as she got to her feet.

The two girls approached the overturned craft, Sabel about to grasp one end when Trisana said, "Wait, I can do this." The boat maker looked at her for a moment then nodded. Using the playful island breezes, Trisana drew them to her. Smiling, she let them run across her body before she pointed them to the boat. The island winds surged forward, running all around the smooth wood of the boat, getting the feel of it. A moment later at Trisana's urging, the winds lifted the boat and gently started to turn it over. Sabel watched, surprised, but soon recovered. Moving forward, she lifted stilts designed to hold her craft upright, and Trisana's controlled winds slowly lowered the craft perfectly onto them.

When the boat was secured, Trisana let the island winds go back to their wanderings. Sabel admired the work; then she praised Trisana with her blue eyes. "Amazing, Trisana," she said with a smile. For the first time in her life, Trisana felt a little pride for her natural abilities with the weather, as well as a little sheepish.

"Oh, uh, it was nothing," she said, trying to fight her own smile. Her gaze drifted to look at the boat now that it was upturned, and she was amazed at the craftsmanship. She approached the tafte, putting a hand out to run it along the edge. "_This_, Sabel, is amazing," the mage said, and it was Sabel's turn to be pleasantly embarrassed.

The boat's size looked like it could easily carry three people with room to spare, or one person with a load of cargo. Sabel admired her work for a moment before she nodded her agreement. "Yes, it is, but now begins the true test," she spoke quietly.

From a soft leather pouch that she had tied around her waist, she pulled a few delicate carving tools. She sat down on one side of the craft and started her work of carving her own tekisha. Trisana watched for a moment before slowly going back to her rock, reclaiming her position.

Sabel had quickly and easily fallen back into the working trance she had been in while sanding her craft, but Trisana picked up on something else. She was having trouble; with her concentration, with her hands, even the wood of the boat seemed to go against her. The grey-eyed mage watched this girl struggle for several long minutes, until finally Sabel put down her tools after slicing open her thumb.

Trisana stood and went to her side, kneeling down beside her as she dug through some pouches strapped around her waist. "Now I understand what you mean by this being the hardest part. Let me see that cut," she said, pulling bandaging and a bit of Briar's healing salve out from one of the pouches. She took Sabel's hand gently when the girl put it out, noticing the slight shake. "Briar made this ointment; he's the dark haired boy that was with me. He's a plant mage," Trisana spoke while she dressed the bleeding cut, the salve ebbing the blood flow.

When she had made sure the bandage was secure, she slipped the rest of the supplies back away. Sabel muttered her thanks, resting her injured thumb against her lips and troubled blue eyes on her tafte. The redhead thought to herself for a moment, then she spoke.

"Sabel… have you ever mediated before?" The question captured Sabel's curiosity, diverting her attention from the craft to the girl.

"No, I haven't."

"Hmm. Want to give it a try? It might help your concentration," Trisana said. The blonde slowly nodded, and Trisana got to her feet. "Come with me, then. Back beside the rock," she said, walking to the rock. Her hands searched through another pouch, pulling a few things out as Sabel sat down where she was directed.

"What are you doing?" she asked while watching Trisana, whom began to make a protective circle.

"This may not even be necessary, but I'm making a barrier to keep stray magic in," she explained, tracing the circle in the dirt with the toe of her boot. She closed the circle with her and Sabel on the inside by setting a clear crystal down between where the edges of the circle almost met, completing it. When the crystal was in contact with the lines of the circle, it lit up on the inside with lightning.

"Alright, we are set," Trisana said, sitting on the ground before Sabel. The boat maker looked at the self illuminated stone for a moment before looking to Trisana. Taking a deep breath to organize the last of her thoughts, the ambient mage spoke gently, "Close your eyes and try to clear your mind. Breathe in for a count of six, hold it for six, and release it for another count of six." Sabel did as Trisana said, performing the breathing technique perfectly.

Trisana observed the native island girl as she tried to clear her mind. The redhead leaned forward when she began to see flickers of silver power. They were small flickers of thin wisps at first; however, the longer she went the stronger those flickers grew. Trisana leaned back as the thickening tendrils of silver started lashing out a bit. They lengthened and started aiming more at Trisana, as if attracted to her.

"… Sabel. Hold on a second," she finally said. The silver lengths of power ebbed back down when Sabel opened her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Sabel… have you ever experienced anything unusual happen around you?" Trisana asked.

Sabel thought about it for a moment then answered, "Nothing comes to mind. Why do you ask?"

Trisana scooted towards Sabel as she pulled another clear stone from a pouch in reply. "Take this on your open palms and meditate again," Trisana said, handing her the stone. The blue-eyed girl took it between her hands, opening them and putting her palms up. She closed her eyes and fell back into the breathing pattern.

Slowly the silver wisps of power formed again. Trisana kept her gaze on the stone, ignoring the wisps that reached out towards her and touched her. It simply lay there, dormant like any other stone. After a long moment, however, the silver of Sabel's power began to run over the silent stone, sparking something within. It enticed the stone to glow, and Trisana observed this glow closely.

Rather than glowing a single steady color as these stones were meant to, it flashed several colors in a repeating cycle. The redhead noted this, remembering the colors that flashed and the order they appeared. A soft blue, a dark green, vibrant yellow, bloody red, a delicate grey, and finally a very deep, vivid purple.

When Trisana had this pattern memorized she spoke, "Alright, Sabel. That's good." The young islander opened her eyes. The stone was silent again. Trisana took the rock and returned it to its pouch before sitting back. She mused in her own thoughts for a long moment before she spoke again, "Sabel… you have powers."

Sky blue eyes blinked. "Powers?" her light voice asked.

The mage nodded solemnly. "Yes, powers. However, at this point in time, I don't know exactly what nature they are. That is going to be the tricky part," Trisana said, the last bit more to herself than Sabel.

* * *

Seratanian Terms pt 2

_con'twa_ – A person's personal time, this form the most sacred to traditional Seratanians

_tekisha_ – Rune designs on the Seratanian boats for protection, etc.

_ca'wah_ – Spirit

_tali_ – A small sort of bread with various fillings. A favourite Seratanian food.


	3. Taste of Something More

Circle of Magic

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Circle of Magic series; it belongs to Tamora Pierce. Sabel, the city on water and all Seratanian related items and terms are a creation of my own imagination and therefore are mine._

Quiet Stormwinds - Taste of Something More_  
_

Darkness had already fallen by the time Trisana and Sabel reached the floating inn. They had spent the remainder of the day by meditating, Sabel learning to get a hold of her powers when she concentrated. Waiting for them in the lobby level of the boat were Briar, Daja, Sandry, and Sabel's father. He looked a little annoyed, but not angry.

Sandry stood and said, "Welcome back!"

"Sabel, I want a word with you," the inn owner said, making a come here motion with his finger. Trisana watched her new friend enter the office with her father; then she turned her attention back to the others.

"Any ideas of where to go, then?" Briar asked. The girls all shook their heads. "I've got nothin' as well," he said with a shrug, "We need somewhere to go, even if it's just to start our party." The group sat in thought for a moment, all trying to come up with ideas of where to go even though they hardly knew the town they were in.

"Have you tried _The_ _Pale East Wind_? It's not that far from here, usually," Sabel put in as she exited the office. Her father stepped out after her, looking less annoyed and a little more concerned.

"It sounds like a good enough place as any to start. Could you tell us where it is?" Daja said as she got to her feet.

"I could take you there if de'cha doesn't mind…" Sabel's dark blue eyes glanced at her father. The older man let out an exasperated sigh as he made a shooing motion with his hand, "Go on, then."

At this Briar leapt to his feet, exclaiming, "We'd love for you to join us this evening!"

Sandry subtly yet forcefully stomped on his foot while she said in a cheery tone, "Lead the way, Sabel." The group herded out the door, with Sabel in the lead and the silent Trisana keeping to the back.

"We'll have to do a bit of boat-hopping to get there," Sabel announced as she lightly leaped from her father's inn onto the craft floating next to it. The landing was easy and hardly caused the boat to rock. Briar decided to try this method out as well, but his landing was a little less graceful. His feet hit the deck softly enough, but he slipped on a bit of water and fell flat on his back. Sabel, Sandry, and Daja couldn't help but laugh as he grinned up at them like it had all been planned from the start. Trisana simply shook her head, making her way to the next boat by following Sandry and Daja across the plank. Briar got back to his feet and the group continued their way through the floating city.

Boat owners were lighting various lanterns, brightening the city on water for the night ahead. Lightly swaying taverns were full with fishermen, boat craftsmen, and ferrymen swapping stories after a long day of work. Some merchant ships were still busy selling their wares. Various songs and instruments could be heard throughout it all, from off-key drunk ballads to perfect harmony songs of poetry. Even Trisana couldn't help but feel the touch of magic from the floating city.

"Here we are._ The Pale East Wind_," Sabel said, stepping foot on the entry deck of a medium sized boat. The building was one floor only, but all of its lanterns were lit and every lantern was a different color. Stained glass instead of clear made the glows various shades, and a sign above the wide open door declared the tavern to be known as _The Pale East Wind_. Laughter could be heard from the multi-colored lit interior.

"Well, this place looks like a blast," Briar stated, stepping inside to ask for a table.

"Good recommendation," Daja said to Sabel, following Briar inside.

"Come on and join us," Sandry said as well, motioning towards the entrance.

Trisana was about to let out a snort when Sabel hooked an arm with hers and said, "C'mon, te'shii. I definitely don't want you to miss out on this!" Sabel's lighthearted smile coaxed a small one from the redhead as well, and so she nodded.

The two girls entered the tavern together, joining the others at a table below a lantern casting a soft purple color. The light reminded Trisana of the stone from earlier in the day, reflecting Sabel's hidden powers. She sat between Sabel and Sandry with a thoughtful expression.

"I say, you lot have got to try the iceberry takog," Sabel said.

"Takog?" Daja, Briar, and Sandry chorused together.

"You'll see," Trisana said, Sabel calling cheerfully for a round of ice berry takog from the bartender. She gently nudged Trisana and said, "If you liked the juice, you'll enjoy this as well." One of those star-filled eyes winked at Trisana and she actually grinned in reply. Sandry observed this exchange with mild curiosity, smiling to herself.

Briar had started telling a story about a time when he had gotten a barmaid tipsy, but before he could go deeper into detail Sandry kicked him below the table. He instead quickly ended his story with, "… And when she had fallen asleep on my lap, I took her straight home!" Sandry nodded her head with satisfaction as a busty barmaid brought them the frosty mugs of silvery frothy liquid.

"Glass mugs? High class!" Daja said, picking one up and inspecting the sparkling drink.

Sandry took a hesitant sip from hers, and delicately shivered. "Oh, my… It's tangy sweet and… cold," she said, staring at the mug in her hands.

Briar took ha hearty swig, slamming his mug down on the table as he exclaimed, "Whoo! That thing's got a chilling kick I felt all the way down my spine!"

Daja wiped foam from her mouth. "I love it," she said breathily.

Sabel was grinning ear to ear. She picked up another mug and pushed it into Trisana's hands. "Come on, te'shii. You have to realize the importance of unwinding now and then too," the golden-haired islander said. Trisana stared for a moment at the endless starry sky within the girl's eyes, curious of the possibilities surrounding her, and finally tipped her own mug.

The takog tickled and cooled her mouth and throat, making her shiver. She had taken too much, though, as the alcoholic taste bit and had her coughing. She sat down her mug while Sabel clapped her on the back and Briar whooped.

"Tris, you drained half the mug! Awesome, coppercurls!" he said with a laugh. She gave him a challenging grin, which he returned. Daja caught it and she tapped the table with a hand in time to her words, "Get ready, position your mugs… 3, 2, 1, go!"

Briar and Trisana started to drink the remaining silver liquid, slamming down empty mugs on the table when it was gone. The other three occupants of the table watched for a long, tense moment as the challengers finished swallowing what was left in their mouths. Briar broke the silence by coughing, and Trisana let out a breath with a triumphant grin.

"I outdid you, Briar Moss!" she said with a laugh.

Sabel took her hand and raised it into the air, announcing to the occupants of _The Pale East Wind_, "Te'shii Trisana wins! To the victor, a kiss on the cheek!"

"Huh?" Trisana said, but before she could move, Sabel's soft lips planted one on her rapidly blushing cheek.

"What!?" Briar exclaimed, "I wouldn't have let you win if I'd known there was such a prize! Rematch!" Trisana was a little dizzy, and just gave him a blank stare.

Sabel giggled and said, "Fine. Another match between Briar and te'shii Trisana! This time, the winner gets a kiss on the mouth from me!"

Briar leapt to his feet, pointing at Trisana as he bellowed, "You're going down, coppercurls! That kiss is as good as mine! Refill!"

Sabel got to her feet as well as she said, "No no no, we never rematch the same thing twice. This time, the contest rules are like this: the winner has to eat the most chicken wings spiced with Catcha peppers!"

This brought Trisana back to her senses, and she got to her feet. "Wait a minute, I didn't agree to this! Those things are dangerous!" she stated, but Sabel had already ordered the plates.

"Oh, alright! The winner will also be fed a fresh, sweet ice berry from me. Loser just gets another mug of takog. Sound fair?" she offered.

Briar readily agreed. "Come on, coppercurls! Don't chicken out now," he taunted, and that brought her competitive edge to a boil.

"You're on, flower boy!" she bellowed, pointing right back at him. At this the occupants of the tavern applauded, and the two plates where brought out. Trisana and Briar sat on opposite sides of the table as Sabel ordered another two mugs of takog and asked for a large, ripe ice berry. Daja took up her post as judge and the plates were placed before the competitors.

"Get ready, position your elbows, brace your mouths… 3, 2, 1, GO!" The entire tavern watched as the two dove into their plates, Briar shoving in as much as possible and Trisana taking her time to avoid a mess. The first bite brought tears to eyes; the first couple of completed wings had sweat beading across foreheads. Briar was panting but Trisana managed to keep a calm expression.

It didn't take long for the contest to end; Briar admitted defeat after starting on the fifth, falling over onto the gently swaying floor. Blindly his hand groped the air until a laughing Sabel put a frosty silver filled mug into his hands.

The mug disappeared below the table as Trisana finished off her fifth and said blandly, "These are actually kind of good."

"That's my te'shii!" Sabel said, taking Trisana's hand and raising it. "Winner!" Sabel then lightly sat on the redhead's lap, placing the tender silver-white ice berry into her own mouth. Speaking around the berry, Sabel said, "And now, I'll feed you the berry and kiss you."

Briar's head popped up over the table edge to stare along with the rest of the tavern. Sabel gently grasped Trisana's head, tilting her own as she leaned forward. Trisana's stormy grey eyes slid closed when she felt those soft lips touch her own. Sabel's tongue gently rubbed against her lips, trying to urge Trisana to open her mouth. The ambient mage obliged and seductively Sabel carried the berry into her mouth with her tongue. The transfer was complete, but her tongue still lingered, tasting the spicy heat of the peppers within Trisana's mouth.

_Bite down on the berry, Tris_ a voice whispered in her head. She numbly did as told, busting the berry open by crushing it against the roof of her mouth with her tongue. The cold juice of the fresh ice berry gushed throughout her mouth and across Sabel's tongue, making both girls shiver simultaneously. A moment later and Sabel had pulled away, getting up.

There was a pause of silence, then, the entire boat tavern exploded into cheers and applause. "Ta the victor goes the spoils!" someone Trisana did not know shouted, making her realize that complete strangers had been witnesses to her first kiss.

"Oh, _no_," she muttered, covering her blushing face with her hands and sinking down in her chair.

Sabel handed her the other mug of silvery takog, a strange look in her starry eyes as she said, "Congratulations, te'shii! Another round of takog on me." Trisana took the mug and immediately started to drink it.

Daja clapped her on the back and said, "Good show, and I don't mean the contest."

Trisana averted her gaze away from everyone to the tabletop, her racing mind bringing her to wonder who had spoken to her in her mind. Instinctively she looked at Sandry. The noble smiled in a knowing way, taking another sip from her mug.

_Sandry?_ Trisana questioned through their link, making sure Briar and Daja did not overhear.

_Trisana_ she returned. The redhead just watched her silently. _Tris… take a look at the way she's staring at you_ said Sandry through the line as her bright blue eyes gestured towards the young boat crafter. Trisana did, her gaze drifting towards Sabel. Their eyes met only briefly before Sabel looked sheepishly away with a small smile on her lips. _See what I mean? Something good must have happened to her today. Any ideas, Tris?_ Sandry laughed gently, which Daja cast a curious glance her way for. Sandry waved a hand at her that said it was nothing, and finally said to Trisana _Today has been a good day for you, too, I'm certain._

Shyly Trisana turned her attention to her silver mug, but said _You know me a little too well, Sandry._ Sandry smiled at her, Trisana returned it, and the two girls fell into verbal conversation with Daja. Sabel sat between Trisana and Daja again, casting glances at the redhead every now and then.

* * *

After sharing a few rounds at the tavern, the now tipsy group made their way back to the floating inn. By the lead of Sabel, the five all laid out on the gently sloped roof of the inn, watching the perfectly clear star filled sky. They were sharing stories, Sabel of her life on Cretale and the mages of when they first met one another. Trisana kept silent for the most part, letting the other three sort out the details of life back at Discipline, her mind trying to work out the colored pattern of Sabel's power. 

_I know_ _what blue, yellow, green, red, and grey are… But I've never seen anyone cast out purple. Then again, I've never even heard of someone throwing off more than one color… I wish I had Niko here to ask him, or at least a big library. _

She was drawn away from her thoughts when Briar carefully got to his feet, stretching. "Ladies, it's been wonderful, but young Briar does not feel like spending the rest of the night alone in his bed," he said, to which Sandry giggled and said, "Then why not let Chime sleep in your room? You won't be alone, and she's even female!"

This statement brought laughter from the other girls, and Briar merely huffed. "I don't know her well enough!" he said as if offended by the mere suggestion.

"You know her name and what she looks like. From what I can tell, that fills all of the requirements for sharing Briar's bed," Sandry replied, and the girls broke out into more laughter. Briar, with a mock hurt expression, went to the hatch that opened up to the top floor hallway. He climbed down the ladder, poking his tongue out at Sandry before he shut the hatch, leaving the four girls alone.

"Say, where is that pretty creature anyway?" Sabel asked. Trisana whistled, short and high, and a moment later a gentle ringing responded. From one of their rooms below Chime flew up to Trisana, landing on the roof beside her. Trisana rubbed her head before motioning her towards Sabel, whom was beckoning to the dragon. Always happy for attention, the living glass creature ambled to Sabel, ringing at her. Sabel smiled and petted the dragon, to Chime's pleasure.

Daja yawned rather widely, and made Sandry yawn as well. "Oh, my, it's getting late, isn't it?" Sandry said, fighting off anther yawn. She sat up, shooting Daja a meaningful glance.

The Trader moved as well, adding, "I think I'm ready to go to bed, and I don't need a girl to help me do it."

"Only sometimes though, eh?" Sandry said with a playful grin.

Daja winked back, "Only sometimes, and tonight is not one of those times. Though, tomorrow shows some promise…" The two laughed as they made their way to the hatch, Daja opening it and starting down the ladder first.

Sandry turned and asked, "Can I take Chime for tonight? Briar might not find comfort in a little dragon, but I do." Trisana nodded and Sandry called to Chime. The dragon looked at her for a moment before she then flew to her shoulder. She lightly nudged against Sandry's head, the noble saying, "Goodnight, you two. Tris, if you want to join me tomorrow for a bit, we'll go to the coast to buy some fabric. I can start on some new clothes for you."

"Yeah, sure, just don't wake me up too early," the redhead replied, waving her hand in the air. Sabel said goodnight to Sandry and Chime. The hatched closed again, leaving the quiet of the night to settle around Trisana and Sabel.

The two girls watched the sky in silence. The large floating inn rocked ever so slightly from side to side, water softly lapping against the hull to make a soothing rhythmic sound. This peaceful silence between the girls lasted for a long time, until Sabel's warm voice softly spoke, "So, te'shii, do you like fresh ice berries?"

Trisana was quiet for a moment, grey eyes up on the stars as she carefully went over her response in her mind. When she was certain but not sure why she was, she said, "Yeah, I like them, but I don't know if they'll taste as sweet without your tongue." This brought a startled silence; the redhead could feel Sabel's eyes on her. She didn't turn to meet that gaze; her own reply had startled her with its boldness.

After the thick awkward silence had passed and Sabel had turned to look at the night sky again, the golden haired girl said, "I don't think I've ever tasted an ice berry that good before. It even made me shiver… if that was from the berry." Silence again. Trisana could feel a steady rise of heat in her cheeks.

The awkward change of the night had her sitting up to say, "I think it's a good idea for me to go to sleep now. Sandry will probably get me up at the crack of dawn, so if I want sleep I have to go." Her feet had her at the hatch, her hands opened it, and her body through it before Sabel could say anything. Trisana left the hatch open, stepping off of the ladder and fleeing down the hall to the safety of her empty room.

* * *

Seratanian term

_takog_ – Alcoholic drink


End file.
